Mobile computing nodes (e.g., Smartphones, tablets, notebooks, laptops, Ultrabooks®, automobiles, aviation drones, fitness bands worn on the wrist/body to monitor biological data, spectacles that provide internet access, combinations thereof such as a hybrid tablet and Smartphone, and the like) have challenging power requirements due to, for example, their need for small batteries to be truly mobile and the tendency for users of mobile computing nodes to leave the devices on for long periods of time. As a result, wireless charging solutions for mobile computing nodes may become more and more useful to users. Charging solutions such as wireless charging stations may be located in places such as airports, restaurants, coffee shops, community centers, offices, schools, libraries, buses, trains, planes, automobiles, parks, bus stops, and the like. These wireless charging stations (sometimes referred to herein as a power transmitter, transmitter node, or base station) use a primary coil to cooperate with a secondary coil of a receiver node (sometimes referred to herein as a power receiver or receiver node) to conduct wireless inductive charging of the receiver node (which may be a mobile computing node such as a Smartphone). Standards for inductive power delivery include, for example, those promoted by Qi Wireless Charging (developed by the Wireless Power Consortium), WiTricity Corporation, and the like.